A typical day
by poptartclan312
Summary: Bakugou is a raging hot headed man who would insult anything and anyone and with to his s/o hes madly possesive of. Its a normal afterschool day and hes looking for her, what is (y/n) to do? An: i dont own My hero acedamia


**Afternoon session  
**

Warning: will include slight choking, rough (protected) sex, and slight spanking

(Y/n POV)

It was the end of the day and i kept my head on my desk. I oversaw the students from other classes leave and crowd the entrance/exit. The heat from the sun felt nice on my skin and i began to relax. I sighed happily and minded my own business.

"Oí dumbass", i heared a deep male voice say. I knew the owner of the voice but to who he was addressing i dont know. He mostly calls Midoria and a few of his homeroom classmates that. Hell, he sometimes call me that in public. To him he says it to 'maintain his reputation'. In which i didnt care for, i loved the man for Christ sake. Almost as if answering my question, Midoria answered. "Y-yes Kachan", he replied. I didnt bother moving and rested my eyes. "Not you dumbass i mean (y/n)", Bakugo said. I remained unbothered and hummed. "It's not nice to call your girlfriend that", Midoria exclaimed. I sighed and lifted my head. Before Bakugo could say anything I interrupted him. "It's alright Midoria. I'm used to it, it's a nickname", i said and got up. I got my bag and fixed my uniform coat buttons. I grabbed Bakugo's hand and dragged him out of the room. " see you tomorrow Midoriya ", i said and lastly closed the door. Just then bakugo said "what the hell was that dumbass. The smile you gave Midoriya and the 'I'm used to it' part". "Don't raise your voice here. I'll tell you once we get in a room in private", i said and this time he took lead. Bakugo grabbed my waist in one hand and we walked in a random unused club room. "Were you jealous?", i said smirking. At this bakugo got mad. "Jealous, jealous of who? Deku please he's a dumbass.", he replied. "You know i love your right, only you right.", i commented and got out of his grip. I walked to the window and opened it a bit. Now in a softer voice he said "but about the 'I'm used to it'. I'm not one to speak my emotions, i never was. I, it's just when I'm with you i cant control myself that in the end i call you names". I smiled at this. "I know Bakugo, that why i said 'I'm used to it'. I didnt mean to sound negatively i was actually happy. You call me names but i know when you mean them and I know when they're directed to me you dont really mean them, they just come out that way", I responded and seated myself on top of a desk I found by the window. "Bakugo~", i said now in a teasing manner. He looked at me and i motioned him to come over. Now making his way over, i closed the window curtain and looked into his red eyes.

I laid my arms around is neck and played with his blond spike like hair. "i meant what i said, i love you Katsuki Bakugo", i said giggling and made spiral motions in his scalp. I could tell he liked it as he leaned into my fingers. "I love you too idiot", he replied in a mutter and kept looking into my eyes. In seconds he pressed his lips on mines. I kissed back and laid my hands within his hair pulling him closest as possible. The way Bakugo rubbed his tongue on my bottom lip made me feel weak. Even if i was seated on the desk i felt my legs going numb. Now lustfully hungry for more, i opened my mouth and welcomed his wet muscle. It wrapped around mine and in a fast motion let go. It kept on wrapping itself inside and even brushing against the roof of my mouth. Hastily we separated the kiss and i blushed at the line of saliva that showed our once connection. I hid my face in his chest. "Do you have a rubbber with you?", i asked in a muffled voice. "What was that, speak clearly", he replied clearly showing the sadisticness in his voice. I looked up at him and leaned into his ear. "I said", i started, whispering. I could feel his grip around my hips tighten at this. "Do you have a rubber with you", I continued. Bakugo growled. "You still call condoms a rubber", he stated and i blushed. He smirked. "I dont like the word. that's why i use rubber, but that isn't the problem here", i stated. "Just say the word and i will answer, the faster you say this we wont get caught.", Bakugo said in his well known grin. I grinned back and in the most innocent voice i could muster, i said "Bakugo do you have a condom? I want you to penetrate me rough with it". I giggled at how tense he got and the sudden pink tint in his cheeks. I felt his saw ragging erection by my leg. How i wanted for him to skip foreplay and just pound inside me. "You damn idiot... I'm going to fuck you hard that you will scream my name", he said and let go. I saw him go into his pocket and take a condom out. Or rather a whole 12 pack. I looked at the pack and blushed harder than before. God this cocky 18 year old would bring a whole pack. This then brought me to a realization. How many did we use last month. 1..3..5...7 condoms, we fuck like horny rabbits.

"Oí say something. Your face says you want to say something", he said loosening his belt. "I... you turned me to a sex addict. It's a miracle that I'm not pregnant", i complained. Just then i saw his smirk again. "The great Bakugo doesnt displeas, especially to his own girlfriend. Frankly i dont see why your complaining about this. By the sounds you were making last week you clearly enjoyed it. I could sworn you even screamed my name when you orgasmed", he said and i bit my bottom lip. I took off my panties and laid on the desk. "Let's skip foreplay, please baby. I want to feel your thick cock inside of me", i exclaimed. Just then i heared a belt hit the floor and Bakugo stood over me. "So wet, i didnt even do anything yet. I wonder how you'll get if i do this", he said and kneeled. He held my legs on his shoulders and gripped my thighs. "Baby ahh", i moaned and leaned my hand down until i found his hair. Just then i felt his body lean back. In slight panick i let the desk go and followed his movement until i sat on his face. "Now this is a view", he said and i blushed. "Cover that mouth of yours baby girl if you know what's good for ya", he said and i felt him suck on my clit. I bit down a moan and held my weight on my hands. This tongue wrapped around my clit once more before he insterted his wet muscle inside me. I put a hand over my mouth to cover the moan but failed miserably. I could feel him laugh under me. It got harder to keep my voice down as he thrusted his tongue inside me and my walls clamped on it. His tongue did wonders to me and i felt my hips move. Only i didnt he did. He moved my hips roughly getting a deeper angle every time. I moaned louder now and felt a tight coil in my stomach. "I'm close Ba-u-kgo", i said and he lowered my hips even more. God it was like he knew where to aim. I moaned louder and louder despite my hand being pressed on my mouth. My orgasm was right on the tip of his and all he needed was to... "ahhh Bakugo I'm cumming", i moaned as he sucked my clit. It was like being rejuvenatined as i felt my orgasm rush out of my body. Bakugo as far as i can tell swallowed and licked me clean. Now lifting my hips i moved beside him. I watched him clean his mouth with the back of his hand. "You taste sweet as always. It's no wonder you have me hooked, i can do this all day", he said and lifted himself up. "Sit on the chair facing the wall, but let me sit first.", he ordered and i nodded.

I watched him sit on the chair. His boner was leaking precum causing me to lick my lips subconsciously. "You can do that on another time. Now come and wrapp the condom", he commanded and I obliged. I wrapped the smooth plastic on his cock and looked at him. He motioned me to his lap and i sat on it slowly. "Bite down my shoulder if you feel like crying out",he said and i nodded. Just before I could even settle down i felt him thrust roughly inside me. I leaned on is clothed chest. "Shit. Shit, you tighter than last time", he grunted and i let out gasps. "You... baby more, fuck me rough", i pleaded and he granted it. He held onto my hips and thrusted roughly inside me meanwhile i clawed is back. I let out moans and occasionally bit his shoulder out of pleasure. "Like that baby, or want it rougher like this", he said and slapped my ass as he pounded inside me. I bit down rough at his shoulder and moaned. "Yeah", i weakly said not wanting my voice to spill out. "Say that again, I didnt hear ya there", he said and i groaned. He pounded deeper inside of me at every thrust. "Yes... yess slap my ass", i moaned loudly and he smirked. "There's my good (y/n). I will do as you say", he responded and he began to slap my ass with each thrust. It felt all to good and i began to feel another pit starting. He must have noticed as i clamped harder on his cock. He grunted into my ear and fully wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew what this meant. Just then i felt his quirk start to heat up our bodies. Slight burns touches explored my body and all i wanted was to cum. "I know your near", he stated in a groan and pounded into my g-spot. I moaned louder and felt my head bobbing. "Hold it, i have something more you might like", he said and i nodded. He lifted me up and laid me on the desk. I hair flyed everywhere and his thrust continued. Not once did he even separated from my body. Bakugo held my legs on his shoulders and kept thrusting. This time he hit my g-spot repeatedly. "Baby, i cant hold it much more", i moaned and he shook his head. Just then i felt his hand on my neck. He pounded into my g-spot with one hand on my waist and other pressed against my neck. It felt hot... too hot. "Go now, cum", he commanded and i did. I let my tight coil loose and my cum sprayed over his pennis. "B-Bakugo", i groaned. Not seconds later i felt him ejaculate his semen. He let out a short growl in respose to this and held a tighter grip on my neck. The cool heat semen spread through the tip of the condom causing me to feel it's warmth. Now letting go of my neck i felt him go soft inside. "Bakugo", i said. He looked at me. "Yeah", responded. "Kiss me", i exclaimed and he leaned into my lips. He kissed me more passionantly, even wrapping his hands around me. I let myself fall into his hands as we let go.

"D-do you feel ok?", he asked me. I grinned. "Your worried about me?", i said giggling. "Tsk. I could care less about how you feel", he said. I smiled genuinely at this side to him only he exposes to me. "I do feel well, i just might need help walking", i admit and he smirked. "Did the great Bakugo fuck you well that you can't walk", he said and i got up. "He did and I enjoyed it.", i said causing him to smile with pride. "Good because if i ever hurt you, i dont know what I'll do", he muttered and i hugged him. He hugged back and hid his face on my neck. I smiled at this and patted his sex hair down. "How about we snuggle back at your place under the covers", i suggest as his place was closest to the school. He nodded. Together I helped him fix his pants, tie the semen filled condom, and uniform. He did the same to me and he even patted down my hair. I could see his eyes were caring now, this side i often saw of him when were alone. I got up and closed the window. I did my quirk and erased everything that could lead to us being exposed to having sex in school. With his arm around my waist he helped me out of the room. We got stares from some people walking out of the room but we didnt care. We were too caught up on talking about new movies we could watch together. I couldn't have this any other way. I loved him. I loved all of this man and i knew he loved all of me back.


End file.
